


Pace

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Lex would turn around to see whats outside his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace

## Pace

by Izzy x x

[]()

* * *

Lex contemptibly sat at his study desk with a handful of paper work stacked in a pile to the right of him. He never saw work to be a hassle, more of a challenge to him - so completely engrossed in his work. In front of his desk - cosy brown space danced heavenly with Lex's radiance. 

It was odd that Lex had such a huge _empty_ house all to himself and still chose to dress in the sleekest, most expensive clothes. Today he wore an airy black, semi-transparent t-shirt, which traced his every muscle. 

If only Lex would turn round to look outside of his large window which stood behind him and his desk. 

_See_ the clear blue-sky singing to the freshly green cut grasses of his garden. 

_See_ the suns morning rays - greeting him, along with the rest of the world. 

_See_ Clark Kent in his green garden - low to the grasses - watching him - completely captivated. Clark had been watching Lex for a while now. Watching how Lex's shoulder muscles elegantly danced underneath his thin t-shirt as he continued to pensively write. 

He'd planned on popping in on Lex due to him coincidentally passing Lex's fortress. Clark caught Lex in the corner of his eye in a rectangular window. Lex looked different. Not... sexy? Clark skipped a few heartbeats. Stopped dead in his tracks. 

He couldn't understand why his insides were spinning out of control. The longer he stood there, the weaker he felt. The tornado in his stomach rippled outwards; simultaneously to his knees and his arms (he had to sit) and then to his head to settle at his lips. 

Lex was powerful in a way Clark hadn't realised till now. Lana was the only one who'd ever made him feel like that only now (with Lex) it went off the rickascale! 

Lex's skin was so pure and his shirt so thin, Clark began to wonder whether Lex needed a hug to keep him warm. Yet who was he to hug Lex Lutor? He was a mere farm boy, he was dorky Clark Kent who owned no sleek clothes and had no multi-millionaire father as his legacy. 

Lex was older, more experienced, more mature to ever see Clark the same way Clark was seeing him now. Clark averted his gaze in the hope to avert these feelings of despair. 

"GOOD MORNING?!?" an angry looking middle aged man challenged Clark. Shaken and anxiety driven - Clark, half jumped, half _flew_ to his feet while tempting to stand up at the same time as turning around, only to be confronted by a beefy gardener. 

"I.. I..., Lex." Clark softly whispered in shock. 

"LEX!!" the grubby informal gardener boomed at the window, while Clark contemplated running as fast to as far away a place as he could. 

**"LEEEEEEEEEEEEX!"**

However, something deep inside Clark wanted/needed to see how Lex would react - if he would at all. Clark looked to the spotless window to see Lex already opening it wide. 

"Clark." Lex acknowledged. Not a question, nor an answer. His face, lit with his usual unreadable expression (if it could be called an expression). 

"You know this... delinquent?" The gardener cut in before Clark could respond. "Well I hope you prosecute the Scoundrel for trespassing!" He continued in a frustrated tone, "And almost giving me a heart attack!!" 

Lex just starred at the gardener for a moment before scowling slowly, "Randy, thanks - I'll take care of it from here." 

"What, I'm no delinquent!" Clark himself shocked at his aggressive tone. 

Randy gave Clark a once over with his eyes sizing him up intimidating before he spoke. "Normal people don't lie on young Luther's grass and spy on him." That was harsh, Lex knew it and Randy knew it. 

"Randy, please!" Lex coldly warned, "I said I'll deal. Get back to work." 

Just like that the beefy gardener disappeared leaving Clark feeling guilty and slightly bruised. And slightly scared, Lex did seem pleased but how could he tell? 

"Lex, I... I didn't mean..." Clark searched Lex's face for some sign of familiarity. And found none. 

"Come on in Clark. I'm sure you know where the front door is?" Lex teased a little, before he too disappeared but not after he shot Clark a playful smile. 

* * *

Mixed with fright and the earlier serge of power that lex had over Clark (only five minutes ago, if that) his mind was blank; as he walked over the threshold of Lex's main door; as he cautiously walked along the long passageway; as he entered _that_ room. That room Clark had been watching sexy Lexy. 

From the inside, he wondered in astonishment at how on earth he hadn't noticed the indescribable candela that hung from the high ceiling. Mouth wide open and gorping - Clark froze. Again. Something deep inside told him he would break the delicate beautiful piece. Without it, the room looked plan, with no pictures or any gold statuses - exept for a large (expensive) wooden table. 

The walls were perfectly painted in fresh browns and creams (obviously not by Lex). The candela was well and truly the heart of the room. And Clark wondered whether it was also the centre of the universe. 

"Ahem." Lex cleared his throat deliberately to make Clark aware of his presence. 

It worked. Clark snapped his gaze to gaze timidly at Lex. Great, Lex was leaning innocently against the closed window frame. Through the window over lex's right shoulder, Clark could see where his body had flattened the grass which he had been laying on, only minutes ago. How was he going to explain this one? 

Maybe Lex will forget it, maybe he won't ask or will just give up like he usually does when weird stuff happens and Lex finds Clark at the centre of it all. Clark dared not speak he just starred, waiting for Lex to take control. 

"Clark. Sit down. This time I'm NOT letting things go un answered." Deliberate atmospheric pause as his eyebrow's formed a "V". 

"We need to talk." Lex, looked slightly annoyed yet not angry just determined. It was as if Lex had read Clarks mind. Lex gestured to a long deep red psychologists couch hidden in the back far most corner of the room - swallowed by shadows. 

Lex headed over to his table to finish his drink in one mammoth gulp before heading towards the couch where Clark obedienly sat twitching self-consciously. 

As he walked closer to the couch -- and Clark, lex grew more and more determined to figure Clark out. He couldn't help but look Clark up and down once before sitting himself gracefully next to him. Clark was obviously too stressed to notice by this time. Unfortunatly. 

"Clark." Lex spoke after a few moments of silence, and didn't wait for a response before continuing. "I know you have many secrets that for what ever reasons you cannot elaborate on. I have been supportive and tried my hardest to not question them." Lex watched Clark hold his breath "And there are many things that you do that I don't understand. I want, no, _need_ to know just one thing." 

"Lex, I just got lost in thought" Clark interrupted looking as far away from Lex as possible. Clark could however, feel the coldness radiate from Lex and heard the sigh of disappointment that escaped his clamped, wire lips. 

"Ok Clark, have it your way." Lex regained his stance and began to slowly walk away from the couch. "I'm a busy man, I like spending time with you but this, I don't have time for." 

Was Clark meant to argue back? Did Lex actually want Clark to leave or was he playing mind games with him? Clark was confused, perplexed and thrown. 

Clark sullenly stood up, "Fine" he mumbled as his response and walked zombie-like out of the room, out of the hallway, out of the house and into the garden. 

This time however, he didn't see Randy, thankfully, but he did notice lex in the corner of his eye, this time watching _him_ as he continued walking out of Lex's property and reluctantly out of Lex's mind. 

__

The day had worn Lex well and truly out. Psychologically he was exhausted from Clark's illogicalness and physically fatigued due to his lack of adequate sleep. Maybe it even crossed over into insomnia these days, only instead of never being fully awake he was never fully asleep. He no longer sets his sleep-wake cycle to the light and dark of each day. 

All night Lex had held a business meeting via the intercom. Early morning he decided he needed to take a break, close his weary eyelids and detangle as the rest of the world began to stir back to life. 

Lex had no need to go upstairs to a bed, as he knew the couch in his study was efficient and so had collapsed swanlike onto it. 

Birds tweeting, clocks counting and the generator buzzing kept him from entering the deep sleep he lacked. 

If Lex was just that little bit more alert he would have acknowledged those slow footsteps enter the room and recognised Clarks voice whisper his name. Yesterday Clark didn't have a reason; today he had one - vegetables. 

* * *

Clark intended to make a peace offering to Lex this morning, with the help of his homegrown produce. As soon as the sun had risen he'd woken up, gotten dressed and located Lex in his house all within 15minutes. 

Clark soundlessly placed the assortment of goods on the desk before kneeling in front of sleeping Lex. With one prod to make sure he was asleep Clark touched Lex's chin ever so briefly with his lips. 

"Lex" Clark whispered not intending to wake him "don't ever leave me." Clark stared at where lex's eyes would normally be showing and noticed a small twitch of eye movement underneath, it make him wonder what Lex dreampt about. 

"I know I'm not the easiest person to understand but neither are you ." Wow, Clark let out a little giggle -- he liked talking to lex like this. He wasn't interrupted or questioned just accepted. 

"Yesterday Lex... " Maybe it was easy to talk to Lex now but it still wasn't easy for Clark to express what he needed to. 

"Yesterday, I realised something, something that I've been repressing for a while now but you brought it to the surface and you're all I think about." Clark looked around to see if anyone was around before laying a caressing hand to one of Lex's warm cheeks, smoothly stroking a cheekbone. 

"The first time we met, my lips touched yours I was scared. Was scared for so many reasons. I... I'm not scared no more." "I watched you in this room for what seemed like hours yesterday from your window. It wasn't spying I was just memorised by you. That's why I cant tell you what happened, because I'm crazy about you Lex." Clark sure was glad lex was sleeping. 

"Oh" Clark dropped his hand to his thigh "Almost forget. I've brought your veggies, enjoy." Clark gave Lex one long look before darting away some place else. 

Lex breathed then breathed some more. Clarks prod had unfortunately awoken him and he heard everything, felt everything Clark was telling him. 

Opening his eyes with this new knowledge was hard to do, hard to face. This was stuff of dreams for Lex and by opening his eyes Lex feared this dream would splinter into a million fragments. 

Peeping an eye to his study desk, lit by the first sunbeam that creped in through the window, he saw them. He saw his answer - a box of vegetables. Lex smiled -- for farm boy, Clark, maybe this was his alternative to a box of chocolates. 

There was no way on earth Lex could control or even hide the smile that grew on sleepy Lex's lips and face. Within in an hour and a half Lex had taken a shower, had had breakfast and was steaming sturdily in his factory office. 

* * *

For the next three weeks, all Clark had been thinking about was what he had said to the sleeping Lex. He hadn't heard from or seen Lex since, and was starting to become desperate to tell a conscious Lex - He knew where to find him even on an Easter day - the factory. 

Clark managed to get passed the locked front entrance doors, _run_ up umpteen flights of stairs and manage to locate the room where he _saw_ Lex sitting with his back facing the door to his office. 

An angry laptop buzzed in front of Lex, in the middle of his rectangular mahogany desk and "Haha!" Clark laughed to himself as a huge smile swept over his face, Lex was struggling with three simultaneous telephone conversations all on loudspeaker mode. Typical Lexness. 

Clark softly crept his way over the threshold of the door into one of the numouous shadows in Lex's office. The room didn't look Luthor-Large in size but it still looked spacious in a comfort kind of way. 

"MR JAMES, I don't know HOW that could possibly have started in the first place!" Lex didn't seem in too good a mood. 'I'lll', Clark thought to himself 'Change that.' 

"That is not my problem Lex, it's yours. I DEMAND to know what you propose to fix the damage YOU'VE caused!" A heavy angry voice replied, followed by a deeper, slower but a lot more intimidating one... 

"Yeah, (pause) look Lex..." however, before the man could speak he was interrupted by Lex 

"What is this? Lets all have a crack at Lex day? If we can all act like gentlemen - I have a few plans/ideas that may work before this needs get any bigger" 

The interrupted man scowled back at Lex in a micking tone "You mean before this gets back to daddy?" 

As Clark peered around the room he noticed a bunny shape stress ball poking from under a shed load of paperwork and printed reports that scattered Lex's desk. 

The top three buttons on Lex's deep violet shirt were undone and Clark noticed that Lex had skipped his shoes off, obviously for comfort. By the looks of things, Lex had been here a while. 

Clark decided to rescue him, cheer him up - it was more than obvious to Clark that Lex was distressed. 

"CLARK!" Lex screeched while jumping to his feet in shock. Tall, dark and handsome walked to a few amber padded office seats in front of Lex's desk, wearing the biggest warmest most inviting smile that spoke volumes to Lex. 

"Hiya Lex" 

Clark was too much of a distraction right now. Lex quickly regained his trademarked calm and collected body and sat back down, breathing slightly faster than a before due to the initial shock of the intruder. How did Clark get in here anyway? 

"Lex?" a new, sweeter voice chimed over the telephone speaker 

"I'm sorry Jamie; Mr James, Roz too. Do you mind holding for a brief second while I sort something out?" 

Lex whispered so only clark could here but that didn't mean Clark missed the aggression in his tone, "Clark, I'm kind of busy here, do you mind?" Expecting Clark to comply was an error on Lex's part. 

"LEX?" the innocent, childlike teenager pleaded, "Lex, it's Easter, no one should be working on Easter day!" 

Lex realised this was going to take longer than a few moments "Easter is a very busy time for me." He glared at Clark before returning to his phones "Gentlemen, I'm truly sorry. Now, where were we?" 

Lex's aggressiveness had spread, "NO ONE'S SEEN YOU FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS!" Clark shouted. Lex looked pissed and this time didn't bother trying to keep the other business partners from hearing. 

"I have a rather urgent incident on my hands at the moment that CAN NOT be fixed in one day, even if it is Easter." Clark's eyes glowed emerald hot that caught in Lex's heart. Inside he felt rotten for ruining Clarks Easter, no matter how much he wanted to admit it to anyone. 

Lex was crushed, he didn't want to hurt Clark, in fact, all he wanted to do was to have fun celebrating Easter with him. 

Clark concluded in a slightly bruised tone "I was only concerned for a friend who obviously doesn't give a damn about his friends..." Lex froze, "...Not even me." Clark finished in barely a whisper. 

"Lex?" a voice enquired over the phone speaker, snapping Lex out of his bedazzled state. 

"No...." Lex picked up the hand set 

"It's under..." 

"...Mr James" 

a long pause from Lex told Clark that Lex was brutally being criticised by the other man on the line. That was until Lex regained his strength and laughed, was it sarcastically? 

"And a happy Easter to you too!" before coolly hanging up the all three lines. 

"Clark" lex said as he went about saving his laptop project and writing a few hand written notes in hazy handwriting. 

Clark didn't want Lex to start having a go at him so decided to speak first. "I thought you had an urgent thing on?" pointing to the telephones. 

"I do" Lex began to prowl his way towards Clark, eyes set and fixed on his pray like a tiger. "But they'll have to wait an extra day or two" Lex was still to smile "Well, it is Easter after all." and there it was, Lex smiling warmly back at Clark, who was now only inches way. 

Not just his mouth but the corners of Lex's eyes also appeared to curve upwards. 

"Lex I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Clark was still a little weary. 

"Don't worry!" Lex provokingly placed a hot palm on one of Clarks' metal shoulders at the same time as trespassing too far into Clark's personal space. "I've been in worse trouble than this Clark" 

This time Lex purposefully flicked his eyes to Clarks lips, "A lot worse." Man, Clark should have gotten the hint. 

Clark just stood there, stood there like a frozen lemming - eyes fixed, body like a rock-shaped person. Clark should probably say something, but he was sure whatever he would say would come out dorky. But above all Clark was confused. Was Lex being friendly or was he actually hitting on him? 

Lex always did little things like staring, helping and slight touches but Lex's hand was still on his shoulder, his eyes were still smiling at Clark and his body was now slightly pressed against Clarks. 

Perhaps because there were no words or simply because Clark was unable to form any, Clark leant down to Lex and placed his lips briefly on Lex's moist, cherry lips with open eyes. When Clark slightly pulled away, their lips hung inches apart. 

No tweeting birds, no loud clocks ticking, just the sound of jumping; stopping; super-speeding then more jumping of heart beats. 

A thin smile, smug smile yet not chilly, peered round Lex's lips. Lex's hand no longer rested on Clarks shoulder, it was now travelling seductively over Clarks shoulder blades to cheekily retire at the lower dip of his back. Lex pulled Clark close to show Clark what kissing him was really about. 

Lex's tongue danced over Clarks full lips, prying them to open. Clark didn't need his eyes this time, letting his senses guide him through the rainbow of feelings that were flooding his system. 

Inside, Lex pirouetted, shimmied, tangoed and challenged Clark. It was nothing Clark had felt before; nothing he even knew existed before; nothing he even knew he wanted so badly before, before now. 

Could feel each one of Lex's taste buds tingle and each hair on the back of his neck spike. 

When Lex finally acquitted the kiss, both men were breathless with desire; lust and lack of oxygen. Clarks t-shirt had long gone -only to be replaced by smooth, defined hands that were tracing every curve. Clarks hands now lay pressed flat against a topless Lex, which moved with the irregular rising and falling of Lex's ribcage. "Fuck" 

"Ring-ring Ring -ring Ring.." Lex's mobile buzzed from his pants. Lex didn't usually like pace nor flow with his relationships. However, with Clark always surpassing his expectations, he felt it necessary to pace himself with this one. 

For this reasons only, Lex lovingly fought Clark off from another kiss to answer the phone. 

"Hello..." Lex breathed deeply an angry welcome. Great, it was none other than papa Luthor. Clarks eyes were wide as Lex intensely held his gaze throughout the conversation. Even after Lex had hung up. 

Lex; a complicated, well-planed man, full of untapped emotion to which he would show Clark one day, soon. But not now, not here. 

"That was my father," Lex tried to explain. He was going to leave Clark now, he didn't have a meeting to go to with his dad - the call was a check-up designed to keep Lex on his toes. 

"Urgent meeting... " He could have stayed there with Clark all day if he really wanted to but where's the pace in that? 

"Lex, go." Clark smiled as he picked up Lex's discarded shirt and put it back on Lex's red body. Slowly doing up the buttons from the bottom up, lex watched Clark savour every moment, every smell and every emotion. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lex concluded with a brief kiss and a huge hug before gathering a few items and leaving Clark standing in his office. 

This was far too special for Lex to blow everything in one day. 

Clark listened to the last audio clang of Lex's footsteps from Lex's office. He may be younger but Clark wasn't young. He knew Lex had no meeting but he knew Lex was scared in his own little way. 

Tomorrow Clark would make Lex pay (in a good way of course). 


End file.
